


Морриган

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: - Что мы здесь делаем?- Выполняем просьбу Адама. Ищем Диаманду Шульц. – Вайзли осмотрелся. – Находимся в какой-то лачуге весёлой компанией: ты, я и голова фрау Коль.





	Морриган

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность ожп писалась с внешности Диаманды Галас - красивой ту назвать сложно, но необычной, чарующей, восхитительной - вполне  
> https://vk.com/public103151394?w=wall-103151394_4454

***********************************************************************************************  
Морриган  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7502975  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Смешанная  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанры: Романтика, Экшн (action)Предупреждения: OOC, Групповой секс, ОЖП, Underage  
Размер: Мини, 25 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

 

Описание:  
\- Что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Выполняем просьбу Адама. Ищем Диаманду Шульц. – Вайзли осмотрелся. – Находимся в какой-то лачуге весёлой компанией: ты, я и голова фрау Коль.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Внешность ожп писалась с внешности Диаманды Галас - красивой ту назвать сложно, но необычной, чарующей, восхитительной - вполне  
https://vk.com/public103151394?w=wall-103151394_4454

 

**Тики**

Голова фрау Коль откатилась под стол от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу. Тики проводил её несколько рассеянным взглядом, успев не испугаться, но удивиться. Мёртвое тело ещё сохраняло тепло, да и кровь не успела присохнуть к деревянной поверхности скрипучего пола. Тики поднялся на ноги; оттряхнул брюки и осмотрелся без брезгливости – не замарался нигде.

\- Что ж, видимо, кто-то решил сделать всю работу за нас, - сказал он. Вайзли за его спиной фыркнул.  
\- Только ты, дядюшка, видимо забыл, что в этот раз нам нужно было не убить фрау, а отвести её к Графу. Живой. Желательно невредимой.

Вайзли сидел на этом самом низком столе, уткнувшись пятками в центральную перекладину. Ни на Тики, ни на остывающий труп он не смотрел; вертел в руках карту с чёрно-белой рубашкой и наблюдал, как с неё стирается имя.

\- А что по другой?  
\- У Адама, - поморщился Вайзли, поднося карту к свету. Голова его задралась, обнажив из-под высокого воротника плаща кадык. – Просто отвратительный почерк. Диаманда Шульц, вроде. А ещё тут карандашом подписано, «не убивать, привести на Ковчег». Представь себе, Джойд, он написал Ковчег через ка.  
\- А оно разве не так пишется?

Вайзли хмыкнул.

Давненько Тики не выполнял эскортную работу, больше служа для Графа бутчером, нежели нянькой его прихотей. Его это устраивало; убивать, что ни говори, куда более лёгкая задача, чем оставлять в живых. Поэтому было что-то в этом задании, что-то, чего он не мог понять и ухватить. Смущала не столько переквалификация, сколько Вайзли, которого Граф ему подсунул и который только и делал, что мрачно сопел в высокий воротник плаща и медитировал в своей ниббане почти что всю дорогу до Тюбингена. Граф сказал, мол, он ещё пригодится.

Тики подумал, что, может, в этом есть резон. Склонился на колени и пошарил белоснежной перчаткой под столом, выкатывая голову на свет божий. Вайзли смотрел на него, слегка приподняв брови, настолько сомневаясь в умственных способностях дядюшки, что даже не стал задавать вопроса, чего он, собственно, делает.

\- Ты ведь умеешь читать мысли с чужих голов?  
\- Ну.  
Тики махнул рукой, едва не попадая в распахнутый голубой глаз фрау Коль.  
\- Давай.

Вайзли захлопал длинными рыжими ресницами и перевёл взгляд на отрубленную голову.

\- Джойд, - позвал он его мягко, - ты вообще разбираешься в принципе работы головного мозга?  
\- Нет, - ответил Тики.  
\- Я тоже, - признался Вайзли. – Не до конца, по крайней мере. Увы, я Мудрость человеческая, а человечество далеко от идеала. В любом случае, какие могут быть нервные импульсы, передающие мысли, которые я, собственно, считываю, в мозгу убитого человека?

Тики от него отмахнулся. «Нет мозга – нет проблем» - девиз, по которому жил и сам Тики, и ещё некие индивидуумы из их семьи, в этом случае сработал в обратную сторону.

Только сейчас Тики задумался о том, что неплохо было на Графа тогда надавить, у Тики, в конце концов, было право знать, куда и зачем его отправляют, но (как всегда) – забыл, забил и не придал значения. А зря: такие допущения разрешены только тому, кто умеет читать мысли.  
Тому, кто продолжал сейчас сидеть на столе и длинными пальцами теребить углы несчастной карты.

\- Что мы здесь делаем?  
\- Выполняем просьбу Адама. Ищем Диаманду Шульц. – Вайзли осмотрелся. – Находимся в какой-то лачуге весёлой компанией: ты, я и голова фрау Коль.

Когда-нибудь Тики обязательно даст ему подзатыльник за то, что тот обращается к нему, как к непутёвому дитю. Но не сейчас.

\- Вайзли.  
\- Не знаю я, не знаю! Адам умеет блокировать мысли в особых ситуациях. Редких – на то они и особенные.

Тики не смог не отметить, что Вайзли злится, и на его красивом, но отстранённом лице проступили живые эмоции; он сморщил сломанный ещё в другой жизни нос, нахмурил брови и сжал пальцами уголок карты с такой силой, что тот не вернулся в первоначальное состояние. Тики потянулся к его лицу и разгладил морщинки между бровями, одновременно с этим пачкая бледную кожу чужой кровью.

\- Не хмурься – постареешь рано.  
Вайзли перехватил его за запястье и отвёл ладонь от своего лица. Хмуриться, однако, перестал.  
\- Что у тебя за маниакальная привычка ко всем притрагиваться?

Он достал из внутреннего кармана белый платок, заботливо положенный отцом, вытер с лица кровь так небрежно, что всё равно оставил на ней красные следы. Вайзли это мало волновало; его вообще мало что волновало в этом бренном бытие. Слишком осязаемое, слишком привязанное к этому миру Удовольствие его понять не могло.  
Ради справедливости: иногда пыталось.

Тики улыбнулся, снимая с себя перчатку. Она хранила в себе начавшую подсыхать кровь убиенной женщины и, возможно, частицы кожи самого Вайзли; возможно, волоски с его бровей или вечно падающих ресниц. Тики осмотрел белую ткань и засунул перчатку в карман.

\- Надо же. Не замечал. 

Вайзли послал ему в ответ улыбку, куда более едкую: не замечал, как же. Пробежался внимательным взглядом по комнате и, выловив что-то, что уму Тики было недостижимо, прошёлся к крупному серванту из красного дерева – единственная приличная вещь в этом доме.

\- И что дальше? Как мы найдём эту Диаманду Шульц, не зная ни её внешности, ни хотя бы примерного местоположения?

Вайзли открыл длинную дверцу серванта, задумчиво осмотрел полки. Вздохнув, Тики уселся на стол, который до этого занимал его племянник, достал сигарету и вставил её в зубы – в конце концов, хозяйка дома на это уже никак не могла возразить. С удовольствием затянулся, пуская крепкий дым по комнате, и вновь посмотрел на Вайзли. Тот уже держал в руках толстую кипу бумаг, грубо сшитую белыми нитями.

\- На Шульц нас должна была вывести фрау Коль, но увы, произошло непредвиденное недоразумение, - пробормотал Вайзли, не отрываясь от написанного. – Это дневник.  
\- Читай вслух.  
\- Здесь. Здесь упоминается Диаманда. «Achter elfte. Heute…»  
\- Хойте, Вайзли, хойте, - оборвал его Тики, нетерпеливо махнув рукой с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.  
Тот фыркнул – знал же, что немецкого Тики не знает.  
\- Ох, точно, прости. «Восьмое число одиннадцатого месяца». Это ноябрь, Джойд. Так вот. «Сегодня приходила дочь Майи, храни Господь её душу, Диаманда. Она вымахала совсем не похожей на мать – слишком чернявая, слишком… пугающая. Говорит, поселилась в Венингене, деревня эта – маленькая, да Бог знает где. Майя всегда была странной, но доброй; назвать доброй эту прошмандовку – её дочь – у меня язык не поворачивается. Я заботилась о ней с самого детства, и то, только в память о золовке Майе, но сейчас ничего общего иметь с ней не хочу. Проводили с мужем, обнялись на прощание и… постараемся забыть, наверно. Хотелось бы мне посмотреть в глаза её отцу, сказать, мол, вот твоя дочурка, забирай. Кто знает, может, в него она и пошла такой жуткой и страшной – в её матери не было ничего такого».

Дочитав, Вайзли посмотрел на лежащую голову с долей осуждения. Его, вроде бы, самого воспитала чужая женщина, относившаяся к нему, как к выродку, и тема эта для него была болезненной… насколько для Ноя болезненной может быть тема, не касающаяся экзорцизма и Чистой Силы.

\- Венинген?  
\- Погоди, это было… в 1889. Три года назад.

Сев рядом с Тики, он вновь сморщил нос – запах курева, постоянно преследующий что Тики, что Шерила – отца – его раздражал, но поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Тики глянул в исписанные крупным неаккуратным почерком страницы. Сам он дневников никогда не вёл, да и смысла не видел – лучше всегда полагаться на память, чем на не несущие эмоциональной окраской бумажки.

\- Смотри, 1892. Запись трёхмесячной давности. – Вайзли ткнул пальцем в одну из строк. Тики глянул, но ничего, кроме чисел, всё равно прочитать не сумел. – «Диаманда пришла; не изменилась за три года ни на йоту. Или я просто не хотела её запоминать. Не думала, что увижу её вновь, но рука не поднялась прогнать. Говорит, кошмары видит. Какие-то дьяволы во снах, какой-то Граф. Я всегда думала, что девка-то безумна, вот и проявляется её ведьмовская натура. Я тогда похолодела, онемела словно. Ничего поделать не смогла. Диаманда проплакалась и убежала, сказала, что всё ещё живёт в Венингене, прямо напротив церкви, но успокоения это не приносит».  
Он оторвал взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом.  
\- Сестра.

Тики едва не подавился дымом. Потушил сигарету, выкинул её через узкое окно от греха подальше и спрыгнул ноги, становясь перед Вайзли. Его взгляд сделался более сосредоточенным, и он посмотрел на Тики с некой долей сомнения.

\- Ты уверен?  
\- Как я могу быть уверен, основываясь на перспективе ничего не смыслящего в этом человека, да ещё и разбираясь в его мыслях через бумагу? - раздражённо ответил Вайзли. Отодвинул от себя Тики и тоже опустился на пол. – Но пока будем придерживаться этой теории.  
\- Гнев?  
\- Или Пятнадцатая, - фыркнул Вайзли.

Не дай Бог, подумал Тики.

Вайзли надо было связаться с Роад, дабы та открыла Врата; в прошлый раз Роад, видимо, из-за своей барахлящей физической оболочки выкинула их не там, где нужно – недалеко, в Штутгарте, и оттуда им пришлось добираться до Тюбингена на поезде. Кажется, это был первый опыт путешествия на поезде Вайзли в этой жизни, и поэтому, Тики, вспоминая (с некой теплотой даже) того экзорциста Кроули, племянника никуда не пускал, всю дорогу пыхтя ему в лицо недорогим американским «честерфилдом» и благосклонно позволяя копаться в своей голове. Думал, при этом, о шахтах и своих многочисленных перемещениях на поезде.  
Вайзли это, кажется, нравилось.

Тики оставил его одного в домике («Общество фрау Коль тебе не помешает? Понял, понял, ухожу»), напоследок успев заметить, как кожа становится серой, а во лбу выцветает третий глаз, пугающе хлопнув редко закрывающимся веком. Рыжие волосы поседели, прибавляя юному Уиллу, прекрасному в своей молодой непосредственности, пару годов. Золотистый зрачок третьего глаза посмотрел на Тики, подгоняя к выходу, в то время, как сам Вайзли свои глаза уже закрыл, погружаясь в транс, и Тики покорно ретировался.

Домик Коль находился недалеко от реки. Тики посмотрел на эти зелёные мутные воды, уносящие грязь и отбросы течением в озёра. Увидел, как на другом берегу в этой мути купаются дети. Один из них был акумой; Тики долго глядел, как этот акума пытается утащить другого белокурого мальчишку подальше, завороженно убеждая, что увидел что-то невероятное, и, махнув рукой, акуму этого призвал к себе. Тот посмотрел на Тики как-то озадаченно, но ослушаться приказа не посмел. Исчез за углом, а спустя мгновение уже появился на другом берегу, рядом с Тики.

\- Что-нибудь странное в городе за последнее время?  
Акума сморщил аккуратный бледный носик, призадумавшись.  
\- Нет?..  
\- А если хорошенько подумать?  
\- Ну, говорят, что уже второй акума в этом округе, достигший третьего уровня, будто контроль над собой потерял. Словно модифицированный этим Кроссом – но Кросс тут явно не при чём. Как и экзорцисты, впрочем. Но я сам с таким не сталкивался, так что верю с трудом.

Белокурый мальчишка, едва не ставший сегодняшней жертвой, упал с червивой коряги в воду, вынырнул оттуда и расхохотался. 

\- Свободен. Никого не убивай… на моих глазах.

Акума кивнул и удалился.

Белокурый мальчик, всё же, напоминал Иза. Такой же кудрявый и светловолосый, тихий, но с добрыми внимательными глазами. Жить ему осталось недолго, ровно столько, сколько Тики – оставаться в этом городе. Слепой ненависти к людям, в отличие от того же дражайшего братца, Тики не испытывал, но спасать каждую невинную душу от каждого голодного акумы – затея глупая, да и от Графа можно получить если не нагоняй, так немой укор. Глядя, как похожий на Иза мальчишка опять забрался на корягу, Тики сломал в пальцах так и не зажжённую сигарету.

\- Я приказал второму уровню не трогать этого мальчика.

Вайзли стоял, приняв своё человеческое обличье. Сгорбился, засунул руки в карманы и не смотрел на Тики – наблюдал на резвящимися в реке мальчишками, глядя с неким ужасом на их голые тела, ощущая холод даже в своём драпированном пальто. Тики хмыкнул.

\- Устал наблюдать за твоими внутренними противоречиями и страданиями, - пояснил Вайзли, переводя взгляд на дядю.  
\- Не лез бы в голову – не устал бы, - пробормотал Тики, в этот раз, однако, даже без недовольства. – Что там Роад?..

Вайзли вытащил руки из кармана и сцепил пальцы в замок, с удовольствием хрустя ими. Тики помнил, что после своих дзадзенов, даже недолгих, его конечности словно немели и с трудом подчинялись хозяину.

\- Я не могу прощупать путь к ней. Не знаю даже, в чём причина, - сказал он недовольно. – Нам, однако, повезло: Венинген в двух часах пути отсюда на поезде. 

Опять поезда. Чудесно. 

* * *

Купленный в привокзальной лавке родной британский «лаки страйк» сражу же лишился фильтра. Стоя на перроне, Тики поджёг сигарету и быстро, без особого удовольствия раскурил её, зная, что, если сунется в купе с ней, будет послан Вайзли куда подальше. Тот стоял поодаль и гладил какую-то облезшую рыжую кошку, видимо, чувствуя с ней определённого вида родство. У него были длинные пальцы, как у пианиста; длинные и красивые, хорошо бы смотрелись на чёрно-белых клавишах, думалось Тики, пока он наблюдал, как они ерошат кошачью шерсть. В Вайзли от аристократа было столько же, сколько от бродяги; и веснушки, и отсутствие осанки компенсировались бледной кожей и надменным взглядом, градусом высокомерия которого можно было потягаться даже с Шерилом. 

Тики в последний раз проводил взглядом путь пальцев по кошачьему хребту и первый же зашёл в вагон, находя нужное купе. Ему, в своё время, приходилось ездить вагонами и первого класса, и в обычных; и, если честно, среди работяг, пьяниц и картёжников, говорящих с акцентом кокни, ему чувствовалось лучше, нежели в кругу лондонских хлыщей и дам их сердца (сердца, которое бы Тики с удовольствием вырвал, только бы не слышать этот фальшиво-вежливый тон голоса и пустые разговоры о погоде). Вайзли одинаково не любил любое людское общество, а потому купе – единственный вариант, который им пришлось рассмотреть.

\- Где же твой новый друг? – поинтересовался Тики, когда Вайзли зашёл внутрь. Тот растерянно посмотрел на него.  
\- А. Очень смешно, Джойд. Кажется, и Чувство Юмора Ноя тоже передалось тебе по наследству от прошлой Джойд. Та тоже той ещё балбеской была, - фыркнул он, садясь напротив и скрещивая руки на груди.

Прошлой Джойд. Вайзли бы единственным из их поколения, кто сохранил память о прошлых. Иногда Тики хотелось его расспросить, но осознание того, что в таких ситуациях Вайзли потом будет сложно остановить и прервать поток его речей, желание пропадало. Оставалось самому вылавливать информацию по крупинкам. Прошлая Джойд – была темнокожой, смешливой, высокой и, оказывается, ещё и балбеской.  
Это Тики, в принципе, не особо и удивило.

Вайзли вытянул перед собой руки; взгляд Тики сам собой упал на длинные пальцы. Ещё когда племянник гладил кошку, Тики заметил за его движениями неловкую скованность. Так и есть: Вайзли сейчас опять захрустел пальцами, несколько грубо сгибая их.

\- Прошло достаточно времени. Они должны были прийти в норму, - наблюдая за племянником, сказал Тики. Вайзли слегка шевельнул деревянными пальцами.  
\- Спасибо, что уведомил меня о том, чего я знал и без того.

Тики вздохнул. Поезд медленно и громко начал отходить с перрона, люди за окнами, прощаясь, махали руками, но не им. Появившиеся леса вселили в Тики какую-то тоску, и он перехватил ладони Вайзли. Тот вздрогнул, непонимающе глядя на дядю, и не просёк ситуацию, даже когда Тики осторожно начал массировать его пальцы.

\- Помощь это называется. Помощь. Обычная, человеческая, - улыбнувшись, пояснил Тики. 

Надавил собственными пальцами на костяшки пальцев племянника, тронул загрубевшие подушечки и похожие на ракушки ногти, растёр ладони. Вайзли смотрел на это отстранённо, но без недовольства, позволяя Тики (наверное, иногда думалось ему, помимо Графа он – единственный, кому так спокойно разрешалось прикасаться к Мудрости) возвращать возможность свободно шевелить руками.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, после этого сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Свои собственные руки Тики сразу же заковал в новые перчатки. Он посмотрел на ладони, вернее – на светлую оленью кожу, за которой они скрывались и рассеянно пошевелил пальцами.

\- Мои пальцы давно потеряли чувствительность – после кирки-то да лопаты, - сказал он зачем-то. Зачем-то добавил: - Твои – нет… Кожа гладкая, и пальцы длинные, как у пианиста.

Вайзли недоумевающе глянул на него, а после – не сдержал смешка.

\- Достаточно и одного Музыканта в нашей семье.

Юго-западные леса Германии Вайзли мало привлекали. Он проводил мелькающие кроны деревьев рассеянным взглядом, после вовсе прикрывая светло-карие глаза. Тики наблюдал за веками – зрачки за ними не двигались, дыхание было ровным и размеренным, но Вайзли, очевидно, не спал; в своём собственном миру ему было куда комфортнее, и он то и дело уходил в него, впадая не то, что в сомнамбулизм - становясь похожим на мертвеца.

Тики мог бы долго бродить по его лицу взглядом, прекрасно понимая, что Вайзли это знает, но, раз не возражает, то ничего против не имеет. Вайзли, однако, в один момент резко распахнул свои глаза, заставив Тики растеряться в какой-то степени – порывистые движение не были свойственны племяннику. Он, однако, вскочил на ноги и дёрнул на себя ручку двери.

\- Не потрудишься объяснить?

Вайзли замер. На лице проступило недовольство – он не любил никому что-либо объяснять.

\- Акума.  
\- Не знал, что акумы приводят тебя в такой ажиотаж.  
\- Они и не приводят, - махнул рукой Вайзли. Вышел из купе, заставляя Тики идти за ним, двинулся к следующему вагону. – Я чувствую, будто с ним что-то не то. В его голове стучит словно: _нужно её убить_. И этот приказ поступил не от Адама.  
Толкнул дверь, проходя между рядов третьего класса. Тики спешил за ним, на ходу едва успевая замечать уставившиеся на них глаза местного рабочего класса.  
\- Третий уровень?  
\- Именно.

Дверь, ведущая к другому вагону, оказалась закрытой. Тики положил руку Вайзли на спину, подтолкнул вперёд, сквозь стену, и следом прошёл сам. Дунувший в лицо ветер растрепал аккуратно уложенные короткие, но кудрявые волосы, заставив Тики недовольно фыркнуть и нетерпеливо толкнуть Вайзли ещё раз, внутрь. Тот после сильного порыва ветра в лицо и опасной близости к несущейся мимо земли выглядел слегка ошарашенным, но быстро взял себя в руки.

\- Диаманда, - позвал он, заметив кого-то.

Диаманду, наверное, и впрямь стоило называть ведьмой. Её молодое вытянутое узкое лицо подчёркивалось прямыми, чёрными, как смоль, волосами; а надбровные дуги так нависали над тёмно-зелёными глазами, что делали взгляд тяжёлым и недружелюбным, и даже Тики невольно поёжился. Широкие губы Диаманды недоумевающе дёрнулись, когда она посмотрела на Вайзли.

\- Джойд!

Канал связи, всё же, был отличной вещью. Не было нужды тратиться на слова; и Тики, понимая, что хотел донести племянник, послушно дёрнул к себе Диаманду за руку, делая неосязаемой, как воздух, которым они дышат. Диаманда вцепилась в его запястье длинными ногтями, попыталась вырваться, но в следующее же мгновение замерла, когда по ней пришёлся удар акумы. Пришёлся бы, не коснись её Тики. 

\- Какого чёрта ты делаешь, третий уровень? – процедил Вайзли, отмахиваясь от тянущейся к нему ладони Тики и подходя ближе к акуме. Тот не ответил – бросился на него, заставив недовольно цыкнуть. – Дьявол тебя дери.

На том, что было можно назвать лицом акумы, появились знакомые стигматы; в следующее же мгновение он лопнул, как мыльный пузырь, разметясь на ошмётки, выбивая стёкла и попадая по кричащим людям. Тики глянул на девушку – Диаманда смотрела на всё это округлившимися глазами, теперь уже сжимала запястье Тики с такой силой, что ему становилось больно. Тики аккуратно отодрал от себя цепкие дамские пальцы и перевёл свой взгляд на Вайзли, принявшего облик Ноя и задумчиво оглядывающего поле брани. Его посветлевшие брови сошлись на переносице; Тики бы назвал это выражение лица недоумением, но говорить такое о Вайзли – его не уважать.

\- Нет, тут ты прав, Джойд, - сказал он тихо, за скрипящими от экстренного торможения колёсами услышать его было сложно, поэтому пришлось поднапрячься. – Я в недоумении.

О Диаманде Тики успел позабыть к тому времени, как она решила о себе напомнить. Вклинилась между ними, на ходу вытаскивая из руки непонятно как там оказавшийся маленький осколок стекла, и коротко и недовольно сказала что-то Вайзли, сверкнув зелёными глазами.

\- Bist du bitte still? – поморщился Вайзли. 

Девушка оскалила зубы и раздражённо размазала кровь по запястью. Зыркнула на Тики из-под кустистых густых бровей и, замечая, что поезд остановился, поспешила к разбитому окну.

\- Куда, фройляйн? – решил вставить своё слово Тики, мало на что надеясь. Диаманда, однако, оглянулась и ответила почти что чисто, без акцента:  
\- Другой герр посоветовал мне замолчать.  
\- Я позволяю: говорите, - милостиво разрешил Тики, улыбаясь одной из самых приятных улыбок в своём арсенале. Где-то за его спиной тихо хмыкнул Вайзли.  
\- Решила свалить от греха подальше; ещё не хватало мне быть втянутой в чужие разборки, - честно ответила Диаманда.

Тики хотел вежливо поинтересоваться: неужто зрелище разлетающегося от одной мысли на много частей монстра настолько её не впечатлило, как Вайзли, продолжающий сегодня удивлять, вновь резко сократил дистанцию между ним и этой прекрасной суровой девой; посмотрел внимательно в лицо снизу верх (вот уж неловкость – он оказался ниже) и, обогнув, оказался у разбитого окна.

\- Поздно, Диаманда, ты уже втянута.

Он выглянул окно, нервно (надо же!) вцепившись ладонями прямо в раму, коронованную битым стеклом; вниз побежала красная кровь. Тики оторвал от этих красных тонких дорожек взгляд и, вновь хватая пребывающую в когнитивном диссонансе Диаманду за локоть, подошёл к Вайзли.

\- Сюда направляются акумы. Все – недружелюбно настроенные, - сказал Вайзли спокойно, поднимая руку. Тики глянул на тонкокожую ладонь, испещрённую битым стеклом.  
\- Попроси Роад открыть Врата!  
\- Всё ещё не могу прощупать путь к ней, - сквозь зубы ответил Вайзли. 

Глянул на Диаманду – та стойко вытерпела его взгляд, - и перемахнул через окно, ловко приземляясь на ноги и уже на улице вытирая мокрые от крови ладони прямо о пальто. Тики вздохнул.

\- Дамы вперёд?  
Диаманда мрачно посмотрела на него.

\- Ты предлагаешь бежать? – спросил Тики, стараясь поспевать за Вайзли и тащить за собой вяло брыкающую девицу одновременно; Вайзли проявлял неожиданную прыткость.  
\- Я настаиваю, дядюшка. Нам срочно нужно вернуться если не на Ковчег, то хотя бы в поместье Камелотов. Если на Шульц ведётся такая охота… назовём их «модифицированными акумами»… Так вот, если на Шульц ведётся такая охота модифицированными акумами, то нужно срочно что-то предпринять.  
\- Какая охота? – вклинилась Диаманда, выравнивая с Тики быстрый шаг. - Объясните, в конце-то концов!

Вайзли издал недовольный звук, похожий на рычание, ускорил шаг, отрываясь от них на добрых пару метров. Тики переглянулся с недоумевающей Диамандой.

\- Он не любит что-либо объяснять, - сказал Тики ей. Та настойчиво потянула на себя локоть, и Тики, подумав, отпустил её. – Кратко: нас послал Граф. Ты же знаешь о Графе?

В её глазах мелькнуло что-то, и Диаманда кивнула головой, замолчав. Тики облегчённо выдохнул.

* * *

Отель звался именем дочки хозяина – об этом им сообщил Вайзли. Он же первый толкнул двери внутрь и зашёл в здание, оставляя Тики с Диамандой позади. Тот как раз докуривал сигарету, не спеша следовать за племянником, смотря на уходящее за горизонт солнце. Молчащая всю дорогу Диаманда мрачно глядела на него своими зелёными нечеловеческими глазищами, иногда открывая рот, словно желая что-то спросить, но в последний момент передумывая. 

\- Да спрашивай уже.  
\- Не знаю даже, с какой стороны подойти, - осторожно ответила она.

Тики хмыкнул – и то правда. Объяснять девице семь тысяч лет истории, значение слова «Тёмная материя» и личность Графа – задача не из простейших. Тики с лёгкой душой решил переложить её на плечи Вайзли, и, выкидывая сигарету в близрастущий куст, зашёл внутрь. Даже оборачиваться не стал – Диаманда громко сопела ему в спину, тем не менее, ступая по земле тихо, как большая кошка.

\- Второй этаж, - сказал Вайзли несколько устало и потёр нос. Тики поправил шарф на его шее. – Постараюсь опять найти Роад. Сил уже нет терпеть эту Германию.

В комнате, дешёвой и тесной, Вайзли скинул своё пальто, упал на одну из кроватей и что-то простонал лицом в подушку. Тики встал у окна, пуская внутрь свежий воздух, теряя из виду племянника с настойчивой девицей. Та говорила ему что-то на немецком, упорно и даже раздражённо (или бесстрашная, или глупая) расспрашивая о чём-то; Вайзли отвечал устало и недовольно.

\- А меня никто не хочет просветить? – решил вклиниться Тики, оборачиваясь. На него тяжело посмотрели две пары глаз. – Ну, видишь ли, Диаманда, я, всё же, хотел бы понять, зачем ты понадобилась Графу.  
\- Она не знает, - быстро ответил Вайзли.  
\- Не знает, - огрызнулась Диаманда. – Поэтому и достаю Вас, герр Вайзли.

Порыв ветра заставил не любившего холод Вайзли поёжиться. Он поднял пятерню вверх слишком знакомым для Тики жестом, смотря недовольно и в какой-то степени даже злобно; Диаманда, посылающая ему в ответ такие же далёкие от дружелюбия взгляды, в следующее же мгновение свалилась на соседнюю кровать. На её лбу выцветал третий глаз Мудрости.

\- Пусто! Пусто, твою мать, - выдавил он, и пальцы сжались в кулак, слегка подрагивая. – Вся её осознанная жизнь – обычная до зубовного скрежета; а сны о Графе, о которых писала Коль – обрывистые, непонятные, слишком расплывчатые, чтобы увидеть за ними конкретный образ и вынести однозначный вердикт.

На его лбу выступили капельки пота; Тики стёр их большими пальцами – Вайзли не возражал.

\- Что теперь?  
\- То же, что и раньше. Сдать её Адаму – живой и невредимой. Вот пусть он потом сам нам и объясняет.

Хотел сказать что-то ещё, как лицо исказилось в гримасе боли – знакомая гримаса; появлялась на лице дорогого племянника, когда Аллен Уолкер зарядил Чистой Силой по его стигматам. Вайзли выстонал что-то и вновь упал на тонкую подушку. На лбу его вздулись вены, огибая третий глаз, мечущийся по чёрному озеру зрачка. Тики обеспокоенно склонился над Вайзли.

\- Не может…  
\- Да что случилось-то? – резко перехватывая его за запястья (длинные ногти как-то нехорошо тянулись к пульсирующему зрачку-стигмате), спросил Тики. Вайзли посмотрел на него мутным отстранённым взглядом. – Чёрт возьми, Вайзли.  
\- Противостоять этому может только или экзорцист, или носитель памяти Ноя.  
Тики почувствовал, как сильнее сжал чужие руки.  
\- Хочешь сказать…  
\- Хочу ошибиться. Впервые в жизни.

Только скосив взгляд, Тики понял, что в подрагивающих ладонях всё ещё торчат осколки. Леность, умение терпеть боль и неспособность умереть от заражения крови - главные причины того, почему Вазйли так и не избавился от стекла в руках. Тики вздохнул и подцепил длинными ногтями один из них.

\- Может… Ещё не пробудившийся Урасра?  
Тики перевёл взгляд на Диаманду; она всё ещё была без сознания. Глядя на её острые скулы, и глубоко посаженные глаза, и волосы чёрные, как озеро нефти, вырвавшееся из-под глубоких земель, Тики приходил к выводу, что из них троих (худощавый рыжий мальчишка; взлохмаченный мужик в очках с толстыми линзами; и она) Диаманда больше всего походила на носителя памяти Ноя.  
\- Ной никогда не выбирает носителя по внешности, - ответил Вайзли, морщась, когда Тики случайно по неаккуратности загнал мелкий осколок глубже.  
\- Знаю. Мудрости не хватает мудрости отличить серьёзную мысль от шутливой?

Последний осколок упал на старую прикроватную тумбу с незакрывающейся дверкой, утопая в небольшой луже крови. Тики вытащил из своего нагрудного кармана платок и провёл им по чужой ладони. Вайзли, судя по приподнятым бровям, чувствовал лёгкое головокружение после встряски от Диаманды, следил за движениями Тики с запозданием, медленно. И – как всегда – совершенно не возражал, отдавшись на попечение другим рукам. Он это любил – в ванную заходил, только если Адам хватал его, туда затаскивал и сам же намыливал; другое дело, кроме Тики и Графа, – ни Шерила, ни кого-либо другого из семьи к себе не подпускал.  
Тики это льстило даже.

Он оставил Вайзли наедине со своим внутренним миром, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не показать язык опять посмотревшему вначале на него, потом – на дверь третьему глазу и всё-таки вышел в коридор, потопал скрипучий пол и направился к выходу на улицу, спиной чувствуя чужое сопение, но не слыша тихих шагов.

\- С пробуждением, Спящая Красавица, - прислоняясь к кирпичной стене отеля, сказал Тики. Диаманда, сонная и недовольная, закуталась в шаль, которая непонятно как умудрилась не слететь с её плеч после погони и жестом попросила сигарету. Тики протянул ей одну, после поджигая её от своей. – Женское курение у нас не приветствуется.  
\- У кого у нас-то? – хрипло ответила Диаманда.

Тики задумался – и впрямь, у кого?

\- Ненавижу его, - опережая его слова, выплюнула девица. Тики удивлённо заозирался в поисках «его». – Вайзли, - пояснила Диаманда. – Чувствую себя вывернутой наизнанку. Прошёлся по мне, как… как…  
\- Как по ковру. На котором были написаны все твои воспоминания. Прочёл их и стоптал сверху своими ногами, - подсказал Тики, прекрасно понимая её чувства.  
Диаманда стряхнула пепел, кивнув. Тики глянул – её пальцы тоже были тонкими и длинными, но до гладкой холености Вайзли им было далеко.  
\- Чудные мозоли, фройляйн Шульц. Никак, на станке работаете?  
\- Работала, - коротко ответила Диаманда. На разговор, видимо, не настроенная.

Тики глянул вверх, в окно, где, по его расчётам, и находился Вайзли. Тяжело было находиться в ситуации, когда Вайзли ( _Вайзли!_ ) ничего не знал и не мог понять; Тики ощущал себя беспомощным и слепым.

Каким ощущал себя Вайзли – Тики даже представить не мог, но его злой живой взгляд до сих пор вставал перед собственными глазами.

Тики посмотрел, как девица тушит окурок о выступающий кирпич, хотел было задать ей вопрос, как вдруг почувствовал, словно по хребту провели иголочкой. Развернулся; так и есть – акума. Стоял в человеческой оболочке обыкновенного мужика средних лет и глазел на них круглыми глазами. Тики, к сожалению, мыслей чужих читать не мог, поэтому напрягся всем телом.

\- Эй, - неловко позвал он акуму. Тот перевёл взгляд с него на Диаманду. – Какой уровень?

Кожа затрещала по швам так быстро, что Тики даже заметить этого не успел. Успел только увидеть, как оттуда вываливается продолговатая пушка, похожая на обычную, чугунную, и целится в них. Отметил, что это ещё второй уровень, а не третий, дёрнул к себе Диаманду и, прижимая к себе, прыгнул через стену внутрь отеля.

\- Второй раз уже спасаю Вас, фройляйн Шульц! – продолжая прижимать к себе девушку, стараясь разглядеть что-то сквозь пыльную завесу и крошащуюся с потолка штукатурку, ответил Тики. Руки Диаманды намертво сцепились за его спиной. 

_Какого чёрта, тебя даже не десять минут нельзя одного оставить?!_ пронеслось в голове Тики раздражённо, и он облегчённо выдохнул, понимая, что с Вайзли всё в порядке.  
Кажется, это его отвлекло; радостная улыбка стёрлась, когда отстранившаяся Диаманда толкнула его на пыльный пол и распласталась сверху, тяжело дыша в шею. Над головами пронеслись снаряды, которые, видимо, и пускала пушка акумы.

\- Меньше клювом щёлкайте да хвалитесь, герр Тики, - недовольно сказала она, выпрямляясь. Ловко подскочила на небольшие квадратные каблуки и протянула ему руку, помогая встать. – Вайзли в столовой.

Сказав это, она, ловко обогнув труп какого-то бедолаги, побежала вперёд по коридору, догадываясь лишь на интуитивном уровне, где вообще находится эта столовая. Пустив голодных Тизов вслед за собой, Тики поспешил за Диамандой.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – глядя на узкую спину впереди, решил уточнить он.  
\- Вайзли сам мне сказал только что. Добавил, что ты слишком… как же назвал тебя… Балбес, вот. Ты – слишком балбес, поэтому мне и сказал, - честно ответила она. Тики не мог с этим не согласиться.

Со вторым уровнем Тизы расправились быстро, и затрепетали чёрной завесой над их головами. Диаманда вскинула голову, завороженно глядя на них своими ведьмовскими зелёными глазами, споткнулась из-за этого и не упала только потому, что, поравнявшись, Тики поймал её за подмышки.

Они толкнули двустворчатые двери в столовую одновременно; Вайзли стоял к ним спиной в окружении то ли спящих людей, то ли трупов, смотрел в окно, свесившись с него столь сильно, что лежал животом на раме. Тики дёрнул его к себе за воротник плаща.

\- Акума успел послать сигнал другим?  
\- А то, вы же так прокрастинировали, словно специально ему на это время давали, - раздражённо ответил племянник, поправляя воротник. Тики едва не удержался от лёгкого подзатыльника – в профилактических целях. – В принципе, ничего серьёзного, но они нацелены на уничтожение Диаманды, а она себя защитить не сможет.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Вайзли кинулся к двери, ведущей на задний двор. По пути поймал за рукав паникующего кучера, оставив на его лбу свой отпечаток и заставив пойти за собой. Диаманда ободряюще похлопала мужика по плечу, но тому, кажется, было всё равно. Он плавился в своих самых болезненных воспоминаниях, абстрагировавшись от внешнего мира. Чем-то эта способность Вайзли напоминала силу Шерила с той лишь разницей, что сила садиста-Шерила была милосердней.

\- У него есть домик на отшибе, как раз недалеко от вокзала. Я всё ещё хочу достучаться до Роад или Графа, да хоть до кого-нибудь из семьи. Путешествовать обычным способом сейчас, конечно, крайне увлекательно, но также опасно, - пояснил Вайзли, садясь в крытую карету. Диаманда села напротив него, смотря тяжёлым взглядом, но сам Вайзли, кажется, на это внимания не обращал. – Джойд, я не понимаю, что происходит.  
\- Если ты не понимаешь, куда уж мне.

Вайзли тяжело засопел, натянув на нос воротник плаща. Движение было совершенно по-человечески детским, и Тики, не удержавшись, потрепал его по лохматой голове. Вайзли под его ладонью заметно расслабился, опуская плечи, откидываясь назад, как вдруг поймал глазами сидящую напротив Диаманду и выпрямился.

\- Скажи мне: когда ты в сознании, никакой голос в голове не говорит с тобой?  
Диаманда пожала плечами.  
\- Разве что мой собственный.

Вайзли устало потёр виски.

\- Скажи хоть что-нибудь, что смогло бы прояснить ситуацию.  
Тики понял, что довести до отчаяния Вайзли сложно, но не, как казалось раньше, невозможно. Стоит поместить его в ситуацию, в которой он не ничего не смыслит; сделать это, правда, довольно непросто.

К домику приехали, когда на улице уже давно потемнело. Что Диаманда, что Вайзли сидели как на иголках, постоянно отодвигая тёмно-зелёные шторки и выглядывая на улицу. Тики один сохранял спокойствие (или, по крайней мере, пытался) дважды едва не заснув от мерной качки и напряжённой тишины. По приезду вышел на улицу и с удовольствием повёл плечами, разминая их. Кучер был отправлен в свободную прогулку по живописным окраинам Тюбингена, должный вернуться завтра к часу. В отличие от Тики, Диаманда с Вайзли, стараясь держаться друг от друга на расстоянии, сразу же забежали в лачугу, захлопывая дверь с такой силой, что от неё отвалилась деревянная кукушка.

Тики посмотрел на неё рассеянным взглядом и попросил отсчитать остаток его жизни.  
Птица, ожидаемо, молчала.

**Вайзли**

Девица стояла к нему спиной, кутаясь в шаль; свет керосиновой лампы отбрасывал тени от её тонкого силуэта. Смотрела из окна на Тики; тот раскуривал очередную сигарету, вертя в руках, кажется, деревянную птицу. Разглядев её, Вайзли усмехнулся, но не удивился – в голове у дяди всегда были какие-то особые тараканы.

\- Вайзли, - позвала его Диаманда неловко, даже не оборачиваясь к нему. Вайзли захлопал ресницами. – Ты объяснишь мне, что происходит?  
\- Только если ты позволишь мне ещё раз пройтись по ковру твоих мыслей, - ответил он, используя чужую метафору. Диаманда повернулась к нему; глаза у неё были особенные, крупные, как у оленёнка, но оленьей хрупкости и невинности ей не придавали. Опасные были, внимательные; мутно-зелёные, как топи болот, смотрели всегда настороженно и цепко. Вайзли знал людей с таким взглядом. У него у самого был такой же.

Лишь понимание этого заставило его вновь вытянуть руку, принимая облик Ноя. Диаманда смотрела на это завороженно, без испуга, который сквозил в её глазах поначалу; Вайзли бы соврал, если бы сказал, что это ему не нравилось.

Тики зашёл, когда Вайзли показывал ей семью Ноя; своих братцев и сестёр. Не спрашивая ни о чём, сел рядом с Вайзли на узкую жёсткую кровать, сел так близко, что коснулся своим бедром его бедра. Вайзли устало положил голову на его плечо; сегодняшний день был адской пляской для них всех, для него самого, использовавшего ментальное вмешательство далеко не единожды, - особенно. Наверное, из-за этого он дал слабину, позволив Диаманде увидеть то, чего она видеть не должна была. Осознав свою ошибку, Вайзли резко вскинул голову, выводя девицу из транса и глухо застонал, упав лицом в ладони.

\- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил Тики, положив руки на его сгорбленную спину.  
\- Случилось.

Он сбросил с себя чужую ладонь, хотя делать этого категорически не хотелось, и глянул на приходящую в сознание Диаманду.

_Если скажешь хоть слово…_

Диаманда внезапно улыбнулась. Кажется, впервые за их знакомство, удивив этим даже Тики.

\- Что интересного там повидала? Шерила, небось? – хмыкнул он.  
\- Шерил может вызывать улыбку? – поморщилась Диаманда. 

Вайзли вспомнил, как они с Тики убежали с очередного приёма отца, случайно запустив лошадь внутрь залы. Вспомнил и лицо папеньки в тот момент и – улыбнулся.

\- И такое случается.

Тики нашёл бутылку настойки сомнительного качества; закинулся ею и отрубился головой на столе, прямо лбом на скрещенных руках. Вайзли остановился рядом с ним и положил руку поверх атланта, скатываясь вниз по остальным позвонкам. Сидящая на кровати Диаманда смотрела на него с отстранённым интересом; стащила у Тики бутылку недопитого пойла и временами прикладывалась к горлышку, даже почти не морщась. 

\- Хочешь с ним переспать, да? – спросила она буднично, на свету проверяя, сколько ещё осталось настойки. Вайзли хмыкнул, вновь рукой ведя вверх, зарываясь в мягкие густые волосы дяди.  
\- Надо же было мне позабыться именно в тот момент и дать тебе доступ к этим мыслям.  
\- Надо было, - улыбнулась Диаманда.

В её пьяных движениях не было грации, запах её тела, потного и молодого, мешался с инородным – алкогольным; и всё же Вайзли ответил на поцелуй, оказываясь прижатым к столу этой высокой грубой девицей, кусающейся и с порхающими руками; руки порхающие трогали его везде – зарывались в волосы, тепло покоились на тяжело вздымающейся груди, падали вниз по плотной ткани, останавливались на бёдрах и крепко сжимали их. Рядом храпел Тики, Вайзли то и дело косил на него взгляд, но каждый раз тот возвращался к Диаманде; к её зелёным крупным глазам, в этой полутьме казавшимися почти чёрными, к вырезу на груди и торчащим ключицам, между которыми пролегал гайтан, на котором в свою очередь меж грудей висел погнутый серебряный крестик. Вайзли стянул его через голову, то и дело путаясь в смоляных девичьих волосах, и аккуратно сложил на стол.

Она отстранилась, потянула его за собой, схватив за тонкое запястье, и Вайзли последовал за ней. Упала на твёрдую кровать и грязные простыни как на мягкие перины в борделе, откинула голову, показывая свою белоснежную тонкую шею, и Вайзли покорно склонился над её телом, чувствуя, как медленно, но верно тускнеет свет лампы. Стянул с неё ткани, простые, однослойные, без корсета, и бледная кожа Диаманды засветилась, как настоящий алмаз в вечернем отблеске свечей. Собственная давно уже стала могильно-серой и сливалась теперь с ночью, но Диаманда цепко следила за тем, как он стягивал рубашку и брюки, вела пальцами по гладкой коже и слегка царапала ногтями костяные выступы. Обвилась длинными ногами вокруг бёдер Вайзли – и впустила в своё лоно, сжимаясь на мгновение, а потом – расслабляясь, утягивая его в новый поцелуй, грубый и страстный.

_Это тело раннее никогда не знавало женщины._

И, несмотря на это, Вайзли отвечал на поцелуй так же страстно, двигался быстро и то и дело подтягивал сползающее к краю кровати расслабившееся тело Диаманды, кусающую себя за обветренные губы и прикрывающую глаза тонкими веками. Вайзли вспомнил её глаза – крупные, зелёные, опасные – и пальцами схватив за щёки, повернул голову к себе.

\- Открой глаза. Смотри на меня.

На губах Диаманды прорезалась насмешливая улыбка, но она послушно распахнула свои ведьмовские глаза, глядя прямо на него. Дёрнула за белые пряди волос, заставив зашипеть, и притянула к собственному лицу, так близко, что смешала их горячее дыхание.

\- Ты ведь не просто хочешь его, - рвано сказала она. – Ты его любишь.  
\- Всё ты знаешь, - хмыкнул он и вошёл так глубоко, что коснулся влажной кожи Диаманды своей собственной. – Ведьма.

Если в этом мире существуют экзорцисты и акумы, почему не может быть ведьмы; гляньте в эти глаза, не глаза – болотные омуты, шаг вперёд – и нога проваливается в вязкую трясину, засасывает всё остальное тело и не отпускает больше.  
Собственная спина задрожала от оргазма, и импульсы прошлись по позвонку с самого копчика до атланта.

Тики на этом моменте как-то слишком громко и бессовестно всхрапнул, заставив их обоих вновь посмотреть друг на друга, и, всё так же не разрывая контакта соединённых тел, тихо рассмеяться.

\- Плохой выбор, - сказала она, продолжая обнимать его за шею, - Мудрость Ноя.

Как будто он этого не знал.

* * *

Если потянуть за одну из этих нитей – откроется дорога по пустоте, и куда она ведёт – знать он не знал, и только проверял каждую из них. Дорога к Роад обычно находилась сразу, ибо Роад не хотелось скрываться от любимого брата; а скрывать её саму кому-либо другому не было нужды. В этот раз всё было иначе, и семья казалась далёкой, как никогда. Стоять на перепутье стольких дорог одновременно, и каждая из них – вела в никуда – к такому Вайзли уже успел привыкнуть за последние два дня. Надежды, однако, не терял, и босыми ногами ступал по пространству сотканных воедино своих и чужих мыслей.

Роад появилась внезапно своей излюбленной искрой; осмотрела его медиативную наготу и упала в подставленные тёплые ладони. Вайзли не сдержал улыбки, радуясь появлению сестры.

\- Думала, Тики ушёл в загул. От вас ни слуху ни духу, - ответила она тонким голоском.  
\- Чертовщина, - покачал головой Вайзли, и Роад смогла заметить, как дрогнули его пальцы. – Еле как тебя нашёл. Не знаю, что происходит; акумы нападают на нас, охотясь за этой девицей, что мы должны были привести к Графу. Кто она, Роад?

Если бы Роад могла нахмуриться, Вайзли был уверен, что нахмурилась бы.

\- Я не всезнайка, Вайзли, я всего лишь Старшая. Понятия не имею, зачем она понадобилась Адаму. 

Разочарование чувствовалось почти что на физическом уровне. Однако, на эти слова Вайзли всего лишь кивнул – если не он, не Мудрость, докопается до правды, тогда кто ж ещё?

\- Есть знакомые места в Тюбингене?  
\- Бебенхаузен, монастырь на севере.  
\- Открой там Ворота сегодня к трём пополудни.  
\- Постараюсь, Вайзли, однако учти: мои способности барахлят в последние дни, так что будь готов к чему угодно.  
Вайзли кивнул:  
\- Давно уже готов.

И выпал из ниббаны резким встряхом чужой руки.

\- Что такое? – прошипел он, смотря на сжавшую на грудках расстёгнутой рубашки руку дяди. – Ты понимаешь, что такое резкое пробуждение плохо сказывается на моём ментальном здоровье? Знаешь, как голова потом болит?  
\- Где Диаманда?

Вайзли глянул на соседнюю кровать со скомканной простынёй на ней и устало прикрыл глаза.

\- Курит на улице, идиот. 

Тики выдохнул и посмотрел на племянника – трезво, но устало. Вайзли понимал его состояние, и именно поэтому не спешил вставать, всё так же сидя на кровати и немного нервно вдевая пуговицы в петли, прячась от чужого внимательного взгляда. Вздрогнул, когда холодные пальцы осторожно тронули его за шею.

\- Царапина.  
\- И ладно. - И ладно. По коже же - стайка мурашек.  
\- Тут тоже. – Ладонь успела скользнуть под рубашку, пока Вайзли не застегнул её до конца. Тронула грудь с тяжело бьющимся сердцем в ней. – Кровь запеклась. Ты нашёл общий язык с нашей очаровательной фройляйн?  
\- Предпочитаю называть её ведьмой, но да – нашёл.

Сбросил с себя руку, облизывая пересохшие губы, и всё-таки застегнул последнюю пуговицу. Подскочил на ноги и выглянул в окно, продолжая чувствовать на себе взгляд дядюшки.

\- О, гляди, - сказал вдруг Тики, тоже подходя к окну и тоже из него выглядывая, - карета подана. Есть куда ехать?  
\- Монастырь к северу отсюда. Там Роад откроет нам Врата.

Пока Тики решил вдруг выкурить сигарету и, пытаясь приделать кукушку обратно к двери, постоянно спасал сигарету от падения в последний момент, Диаманда подошла к Вайзли и молча встала рядом.

\- Там на столе крестик твой остался.  
\- Чёрт с ним, - простодушно ответила Диаманда.

Сигарета во рту Тики дотлевала быстро, а птица всё никак не хотела приделываться на место. Кучер ждал их молча, обливаясь холодным потом, сжимая в руках поводья с такой силой, что на ладонях проступали крупные вены.

\- Расскажи про своего отца.  
\- Знать его не знаю.  
\- Про мать.  
\- Она, вроде как, была незаконнорожденная дочь, отец был англичанином. Бросил мою бабку ещё беременной, - пожала плечами Диаманда. Тики смог приладить кукушку на дверь, но держалась она так хлипко, что, казалось, вот-вот упадёт. – Потом бабушка вышла замуж, у них родился сын Йорг, который со своей женой меня-то и воспитал после смерти матери. Мама, говорят, была полоумной, бредила каким-то Графом, при рождении на её лбу словно полосу ножом провели – из неё сочилась кровь. Но то слухи, я не склонна в них верить.

Вайзли посмотрел на подошедшего Тики, бросившего потухающую сигарету.  
Кажется, ситуация начала проясняться.

До Бебенхаузена доехали, на удивление, молча. Тики всё смотрел в окно, Диаманда, скрестив руки на груди, старательно глядела на носки своих туфель, и лишь Вайзли внимательно смотрел то на одного, то на другую.

Редко бывало, чтобы ситуация омрачала Тики настолько, насколько омрачила его сейчас; в последний раз, на памяти Вайзли, такое случалось при вездесущем Аллене Уолкере, который, что ни говори, занимал особое место в сердце Тики, и далеко не всегда это была симпатия к мальчишке. Тики ненавидел его всей своей сущностью Ноя – но при этом тянулся к нему чисто по-человечески, и почувствовал себя преданным, когда эта человеческая сторона оказалась протараненной Чистой Силой. Мучения Тики стали для Вайзли почти что своими собственными; и длинный бугристый шрам на чужой коже практически ощущался на своей. Вайзли хотел потянуться к нему и вновь насытиться чужими эмоциями, как вдруг Тики обернул к племяннику взгляд. Вайзли растерялся.

\- Опять в моей голове?  
\- Нет, дядя, не в этот раз.  
\- Чего тогда взглядом прожигаешь?  
Сидящая рядом с дядей Диаманда громко фыркнула. Вайзли подумал, что объяснять истинную причину (любовался – да кто в это поверит?) слишком муторно, а потому просто сказал:  
\- Опять в твоей голове. 

Тики первым вышел из кареты, следом – подал Диаманде руку, которую та проигнорировала, не отчаявшись, подал руку Вайзли, и тот послушно вложил в неё свою ладонь. Ощутил, как от удивления вздрогнули пальцы Тики, и сжал их сильнее, опуская их руки вниз, но не отпуская чужой длани. Потянул за собой, на ходу осматриваясь.

\- Там есть акумы?  
Вайзли резко притормозил. Левая рука дяди оказалась на его плече, словно поддерживая.  
\- Сюрприз! – выплюнул он и дёрнулся подальше от церкви, заставляя Тики последовать за собой.

Старый пастор, глядящий на них из окна, окно это выбил; не руками, а треснувшей по швам кожей. Второй уровень, смотря своими бесцветными круглыми глазами, двинулся на них прямо по воздуху, и Диаманда посмотрела на него, словно на чудо света, всё ещё никак не привыкшая к любой вещи, не вписывающуюся в представление об обычном мире нормального человека. Вайзли пришлось и её дёрнуться на себя, позволяя Тизам Тики накрыть тело медленного акумы и сожрать его. Оглянулся по сторонам.

\- Это всё?  
\- Вроде… вроде да. Однако, и Ворот я не вижу. Роад предупреждала… - Голос сорвался, и пришлось медленно вдохнуть-выдохнуть, чтобы привести его в норму. – Роад предупреждала, что такое может произойти.

Он понял, что продолжает сжимать запястье Диаманды с такой силой, что кожа в этих местах заметно побелела. Диаманда, однако, не выказывала признаков недовольства, только смотрела на него потемневшими огромными глазами, не обращая внимания, как дрожит её рука.

\- Станция, - сказала она, - здесь недалеко. Доберёмся до Гамбурга, оттуда – до Лондона на судне.  
\- Этот план мне не по душе, но другого нет, - вздохнул Вайзли. К счастью, кучер продолжал преданно их ждать, смотря перед собой пустыми глазами.

* * *

Первым делом Диаманда судорожно закрыла тонкие шторы на окне в купе. Закрыла – да так и осталась стоять к ним спиной. Вайзли приметил её дрожащие плечи и, поколебавшись, положил на них руки, поворачивая к себе.

\- У кого-то сдают нервы? – спросил он мягко.  
\- У вас – нет?  
\- Самую малость разве что, - ответил Тики беспечно, развалившись на сидении. Вайзли однако знал, что за его беспечностью сейчас кроется полнейшее непонимание ситуации, а потому – да, он тоже нервничал, и далеко не самую малость.

Он доказал это ещё раз, когда ушёл искать бар, чтобы выпить; Тики выпить вообще любил, но особенно – чтобы успокоить шалящие нервишки. А с такой семьёй нервы могут шалить едва ли на двадцать четыре на семь.

В абстрагированном от звуков и ненужных слов пространстве своих мыслей было тихо; никакой опасности, хотя тишина эта, всегда думалось Вайзли, может быть и ложной, и в следующее же мгновение оглушит его своими взрывными звуками. Голова болела так, словно череп раскололся на части, глаз на лбу несчастно барахтался в чёрной слизи и, кажется, вот-вот был готов заплакать кровавыми слезами. Вайзли, выдыхая, вынырнул из этого своего состояния, сразу же встречаясь взглядом с Диамандой.

\- Чисто? – спросила она немецком; Вайзли за всё это время даже успеть забыл, какой язык для неё родной и где они вообще находятся.  
\- Чисто. Никаких следов акум в этом поезде, - ответил он, откидываясь на спинку и закрывая глаза.

На тело напала истома, но глаз, кажется, не хотел успокаиваться. С лёгким раздражением, Вайзли принял человеческий облик, понимая, что этим не избавится от глаза, а только его разозлит. И разозлил – тот так и рвался наружу, проступая на белой мальчишечьей коже. Вайзли хотел было продолжить эту небольшую милую ноеву сердцу перепалку, как вдруг ощутил лёгкие прикосновения чужих тёплых ладоней к своим плечам. Распахнул глаза; Диаманда нависала над ним, в её собственных опасных глазах сейчас были разве что непонимание и усталость. Рука сама коснулась её щеки, провела по ней длинными пальцами и на автомате заправила прядь чёрных волос за уши. Диаманда безмолвно потянулась к прикосновению, а потом осторожно накрыла его губы своими, не целуя даже, а мягко касаясь, подставляясь под ласку. Вайзли старался отвечать на это... касание, и даже головная боль демонического глаза уходила на второй план.

А Диаманда… молча подобрала юбки и оседлала его бёдра; Вайзли сейчас не чувствовал тактильно, но помнил телом прикосновения к её узким бёдрам, и солёный пот на её коже, и чёрную поросль в паху. Помнил – и потянулся к этому опять, пробираясь пальцами под ткани и нащупывая пока ещё сухую горячую кожу; поцеловал в шею и другой рукой высвободил небольшую округлую грудь, сжимая в пальцах, заставляя мурашкам пробежаться по чужой коже и выдохнуть что-то в его ухо. От этого выдоха мурашки побежали по коже самого Вайзли; он протолкнул пальцы внутрь, уже не в сухие, но всё такие же горячие складки, добился того, что девичья спина выгнулась дугой, подаваясь ему навстречу, подставляя затвердевшие соски прямо под мокрый язык и зубы. 

У неё в голове вертелось: _какого чёрта я делаю_ , и Вайзли не мог не повторять мысленно за ней эти слова; а руки Диаманды с длинными ногтями сквозь неудобство пролезали меж их прижатыми друг к другу телами и ложились на его член, бугром поднявшимся над тканью; и освободили его из тесного плена брюк, сжимая в мокрой ладони и ведя вверх, по тонкой коже, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и направляя член в себя.

\- Так непривычно, - выдохнула она, пряча все эмоции за кривой усмешкой, - когда ты молчишь.  
\- О, я могу говорить.

Он толкнулся бёдрами вверх, заставив Диаманду откинуть голову. Зарылся пальцами в её волосы и потянул голову за них назад, фиксируя её в одном положении.

\- Я уже говорил тебе, какие у тебя глаза? Они крупные, как у оленёнка, но опасные, что у рыси; только увидев их, подумал: ты – ведьма. Ты ведьма, Диаманда?

Очередной толчок вместо слов выбил изо рта Диаманды только полувстон-полувсхлип, и она смогла только отрицательно покачать головой, жмуря свои глаза. Вайзли отпустил её волосы и пробежался ладонями вниз, по каждому участку обнажённой и закрытой тканью кожи, вновь пробираясь под юбку и останавливаясь на костлявых бёдрах.

\- А я уже во всём начинаю сомневаться; если ты не ведьма, так придумай для меня другое объяснение всему происходящему.  
\- Происходящему сейчас, - прижимаясь нежной грудью к пуговицам его плаща и, наверняка, отпечатывая их следы на себе, спросила Диаманда. Приподнялась на коленях и вновь резко опустилась, заполняя себя до конца. – Или вообще?  
\- Как того пожелаешь, - простонал Вайзли, закрывая глаза.

Оказывается, звуков открывающейся двери он не услышал; но Тики увидел, едва, открыв глаза, повернул голову набок. Пьяным он не выглядел, и пах лишь потом и своими духами, смотрел так удивлённо и растерянно, что хотелось рассмеяться. Диаманда уткнулась в изгиб шеи Вайзли, горячо дыша в кожу и попеременно что-то выстанывая, Тики она не замечала, как не замечал и Тики Диаманду, смотря только то в лицо Вайзли, то на временами появляющиеся из-под тканей его длинные пальцы.

\- Я не понял ничего из тобою сказанного, - сказал Тики наконец, делая шаг вперёд, деля комнату на две части: за спиной Тики и перед ним, - но это было…  
\- Не продолжай – иди сюда.

Тики стягивал галстук при нём уже не первый раз – и каждый раз это приковывало взгляд, гипнотизировало своей небрежной изящностью. Галстук этот неаккуратно упал на сидение рядом с бёдрами Вайзли, а потом исчез под ладонью Диаманды, с интересом их слушавшую, но на них не смотревшую. Тики замер, словно не знал, что делать, посмотрел растерянным и потемневшим взглядом, а потом опять увидел руки Вайзли.

\- Я же говорил, что они длинные и тонкие, как у музыканта?  
Вайзли смотрел, как грубые руки Тики гладят его собственные пальцы.  
\- У меня триггер на это слово, но я восприму это, как комплимент.

Тики… В его рту было мокро и горячо; он засунул в рот сразу два пальца Вайзли до костяшек, позволил дотронуться до нёба и облизал шершавым языком. Вайзли тяжело выдохнул через нос, понимая, что Тики сейчас наблюдает за каждой реакцией его тела; и пускай. Пускай наблюдает – он может дать ему зрелище. Приоткрыть свой собственный рот и пройтись языком, вначале – по верхнему ряду зубов, потом – по пересохшим от жажды губам, может и толкнуться пальцами в его рот глубже, а членом – глубже в лоно Диаманды, заставив ту судорожно вцепиться в его плечи.

\- Сделай это для меня, - прошептал Тики, выпуская его пальцы из своего рта. Вайзли завороженно посмотрел на его мокрые красные губы и покорно кивнул головой. Влажными пальцами пробежался по коже Диаманды и нащупал ещё один вход. 

Та сжалась и сильнее вцепилась в него, прошипела что-то, но позволила войти в себя с другой стороны. Внутри неё было узко и неудобно, да и промедление отзывалось пульсирующей болью в собственном паху. Но Тики продолжал ловить его взгляд, и, Вайзли видел, ему тоже было больно, член натянул ткань в паху, уничтожая остатки терпения.  
А губы его – всё ещё мокрые, но уже не красные, а тёмно-розовые, приоткрытые, и отнять от них взгляд – невозможно, да и не хочется.

\- Молодец, - сказал вдруг он шёпотом через некоторое время и перехватил его руку за запястье, выводя из замолкшей девицы. Та вновь выгнулась в спине, когда услышала звук шуршащей ткани; прикрыла свои невозможные глаза веками, когда Тики подошёл к ней вплотную сзади и выдохнула, когда он её коснулся.

Вайзли чувствовал дядин член за тонкой перегородкой девичьей кожи, как он двигается, как вздуваются на нём вены. Чувствовал – а сам не мог двигаться, поймав ритм, потому что воздух словно вышибло из лёгких, потому что тело словно парализовало. Диаманда хмыкнула, смотря на него; взяла в руки его лицо, потянулась, словно за поцелуем, но вместо этого вновь ткнулась носом в шею. Тогда Вайзли вновь увидел дядю; и опять – его тёмно-розовые мокрые губы и… Господи… боже… помилуй…

Наверное, этого поцелуя он ждал слишком долго, потому как ответил на него быстро и жадно; отнял руки от бёдер Диаманды и вцепился в мягкие дядины волосы, притягивая к себе, немного неловко проталкивая в рот свой язык, ожидая улыбки, но вместо этого ощутил лёгкий укус, и этого, кажется, хватило, чтобы кончить, сжав волосы Тики так, что тот зашипел, разрывая поцелуй.

\- Этот придурок, - фыркнула Диаманда в ухо Вайзли, тоже расслабившаяся и довольная, - всё время залипал на твои пальцы.  
\- Да… На пальцы, как у пианиста, - фыркнул Вайзли в ответ, прижимая её к себе за спину.

* * *

Тики был его калокагатией. Иногда это резало по сердцу так сильно, что то позорно ускорялось от одного взгляда на дядю; Вайзли, однако, не был бы Мудростью Ноя, если бы не мог так же быстро и ясно успокоить его, своё сердце, и у него это получалось. Сейчас, в пробивающихся сквозь облака редких тонких лучах солнца, Тики, даже в своём человеческом обличии, выглядел, как серокожий мертвец, и всё равно умудрялся схватить восхищённый взгляд каждой дамочки с «Zauberin» («Смотри, - сказал Вайзли, - „Zauberin“ - „Чародейка“. Точно для тебя корабль, Диаманда»). Вайзли их, в принципе, понимал, потому сам от него взгляда отвести не мог.

\- Я не доверяю морякам, - смотря на машущих с причала людей, поделилась с ним Диаманда. – Кем надо быть, чтобы добровольно отправляться по морю в опасное долгое плавание? А китобои? Это такая… жестокая профессия.  
\- Всего лишь профессия, - пожал плечами Вайзли. Какой-то мужчина, размазывая слёзы по бородатому лицу, бросился в воду вслед за «Чародейкой».  
\- И их выбор. С таким же успехом они могли стать пекарями или кучерами.  
Вайзли вспомнил последнего из знакомых ему кучеров и поёжился.

Он был как на иголках, всё время оглядывался, в каждом видел акуму. И теперь, ощущая злую иронию, понимал экзорцистов так хорошо, как не понимал ни один Ной до этого. 

\- Или вот… Видишь?  
Вайзли прищурился, стараясь разглядеть причалившую к отдалившемуся от них порту шхуну, на которую указывала Диаманда.  
\- Вижу.  
\- Имя корабля — «Миранда». Почему для всех моряков женщина на корабле считается проклятьем, но сами корабли они так любят называть именно женскими именами?  
Вайзли хмыкнул.  
\- Хороший вопрос. Не зря, Диаманда, им не доверяешь.

Та удовлетворённо кивнула. Чем больше они отдалялись от берега, тем сильнее ветер бросал им в лицо свои холодные потоки и брызги морской соли. Среди дам высшего общества Диаманда выглядела странно, как минимум; нечёсаная, в дырявом местами платье и мозолистыми руками, но Вайзли всё равно нескромно предпочитал разглядывать именно её, игнорируя вычищенных до блеска красивых по всем канонам современности леди.

\- Если бы у тебя был корабль, какое имя ты бы ему дал? – спросила вдруг Диаманда, перехватывая его взгляд. Тики, кажется, встретил кого-то из знакомых Шерила – Вайзли давно потерял его из виду.  
\- «Морриган».  
\- «Морриган»? – растерянно переспросила Диаманда. 

Палуба потихоньку теряла людей; те расходились по более интересным местам – на этом корабле их было предостаточно. Диаманда, однако, знал Вайзли, не видела сейчас ничего интереснее, чем открытые просторы морей, новые для неё.

\- Морриган – имя богини. Ирландской. Богини войны. Несмотря на это, говорят, в самом бою она не участвовала, но присутствовала на поле брани, поддерживая своим могуществом одну из сторон.  
Диаманда задумчиво покусала губу.  
\- Хорошее название для корабля.  
\- Лучше не придумаешь. А ещё её имя связано с сексуальным началом.  
\- Даже так? – вскинула она брови, всё понимая. Вайзли улыбнулся и кивнул, готовый простоять на этой продуваемой палубе с ней весь день.

Германия исчезла из виду, когда на полу, в светлом лакированном дереве палубы появилась дыра, сопровождающаяся взрывом. Диаманда среагировала быстро: схватила нахмурившегося Вайзли, осматривающего труп неудачливого джентльмена, стоявшего прямо в очаге взрыва, и потащила за собой.

\- Ты разве не должен был увидеть акуму заранее? – спросила она немного нервно, сама не зная, куда направляясь.  
\- В том-то и дело, Диаманда. Я проверил несколько раз – здесь было _чисто_. Я до сих пор не чувствую его мыслей, и когда попытался остановить акуму – у меня не получилось.

Девица резко затормозила, выпуская его руку, и повернулась к Вайзли всем корпусом. Посмотрела округлившимися зелёными глазами и спросила:

\- Делать-то что теперь?  
Вайзли пожал плечами, сохраняя последние остатки своей невозмутимости.  
\- Надеяться, что Тики сможет что-то сделать.

Акума был третьего уровня – так похожий на человека, так похожий на Ноя. Обычно их сложно было заткнуть, но этот, как и все модифицированные до него, был пугающе молчаливым и целился на поражение. Едва не попал в Диаманду, успев найти и догнать их, прицелился для второго удара, и Вайзли, вцепившись пальцами в леер, сделал ещё одну попытку ментальной атаки. Эта оказалась удачней; он смог прочесть мысли модифицированной души, и в ней чётко звенело _убить её_. Хотел заглушить этот звон, но из чужой головы его выкинуло так легко, насколько сложно было попасть туда. Леер упирался теперь в спину, наверняка оставляя там синяки, но поделать Вайзли уже ничего не мог; только смотрел на Диаманду, в панике оглядывающуюся вокруг.  
Следующий удар должен прийтись по ней.

Должен был… но та внезапно подняла свои ладони, смотря своими _невозможными_ глазами прямо на противника; и тот смотря на неё в ответ, помедлив мгновение, опустил оружие. Вайзли не хотел бы видеть себя со стороны в этот момент – наверняка, заметь Тики его удивлённый взгляд, будет припоминать потом ещё долгое время.

Кстати о Тики. Он явился мгновением позже, тяжело дышащий и помятый. Посмотрел вначале на Диаманду и стоящего рядом с ней акуму, опустившему голову, а после, увидев Вайзли, бросился к нему.

\- Только что… моя способность не казаться предметов… она не сработала. Там был акума второго уровня – меня спасли только Тизы. А этот?..  
\- Он меня слушается, - с удивлением сказала Диаманда. Вайзли уловил в её голосе скользнувшее самодовольство. Она нахмурилась, прошептала что-то одними губами, и акума, взмыв над кораблём на десятки метров, взорвался где-то в облаках. 

Лицо Тики полностью отразило лицо Вайзли – удивление там проступило с такой силой, что он позабыл про порхающих вокруг Тизов. Вайзли дёрнул дядю за рукав, возвращая на землю обетованную, и не сдержал улыбки.

\- Ты в порядке, - выдохнул он, утыкаясь лбом в плечо дяди. Тот положил руку ему на затылок.  
\- В порядке… но до сих пор ничего не понимаю.

Даже отсюда было слышно, как бьётся сердце Тики. Изначально – быстрое и беспокойное, оно постепенно замедлялось, пока сердцебиение не пришло в норму. Вайзли положил на грудь дяди ладонь, ловя ритм своей кожей, и медленно закрыл глаза.

А вот он, кажется, всё понял.

* * *

\- Добрались без приключений? – вынимая изо рта красный леденец на палочке, спросила Роад.

Диаманда смотрела на неё, как на недоразумение; это что же – ребёнок? Вайзли устало вздохнул и скинул с себя порядком подпортившееся пальто, роняя его прямо на пол, оставляя Ковчегу – лучше уж ему, чем Шерилу; того и гляди, папеньку от таких вещей коллапс хватит. Тики на вопрос Роад только хмыкнул и почесал пробившуюся на щеках щетину («сбрей, колется»; «сбрею, Вайзли, как приедем, вечно тебе всё не нравится»; « _bist du bitte still_ ; я тут спать пытаюсь»).

\- Было бы куда приятней, если бы ты вовремя и в нужном месте открыла Ковчег.  
\- Ох, - надломив брови, прошепелявила Роад, затолкнув леденец за щёку, - конечно, во всём виновата я.

Безобидную и привычную родственную ссору прервал Адам; толкнул створки дверей и зашёл в комнату, величественно ступая по ковру. Покидая его, Вайзли заметил за ним болезненность и несвойственную ему угнетённость. Сейчас этого не было – Граф выглядел бодро, неловко зачесал волосы назад в попытке придать себе приличный вид и даже вылез из зелёной полосатой пижамы, надев простую, но приличную одежду. 

\- С возвращением! – сказал Адам, широко улыбнувшись. Схватил Вайзли и расцеловал его в обе щёки; потрепал Тики по макушке. Встал напротив Диаманды и замер в нерешительности, смотря каким-то неуверенным, но радостным взглядом. Та изогнула бровь, сделала маленький шаг назад, ища поддержки у уже знакомых Тики и Вайзли. – Диаманда… Моё имя Адам. Я Тысячелетний Граф.  
\- О… Граф, - ответила она удивлённо.  
\- Я бы… хотел поговорить с тобой наедине.

Она с сомнением посмотрела на Графа, потом на Вайзли. Тот улыбнулся ободряюще, мол, иди уже. И Диаманда пошла, неуверенно ступая за Графом, смотря в его широкую спину. 

В опустевшей комнате повисла тишина.

\- Пойти подслушать, что ли, - натягивая сползший гольф, бросила Роад в эту тишину. 

Ушла, но подслушивать, конечно, не будет – Вайзли знал это. Он упал в мягкое кресло в этой комнате Ковчега, с удовольствием вытягивая ноги и едва сдерживая довольный расслабленный стон.

\- Так что произошло-то? – спросил вдруг Тики, и это было громом среди ясного неба. Вайзли приоткрыл один глаза, смотря в помятое, уставшее, но всё такое же красивое дядино лицо, и не смог удержать улыбки.  
\- А ты не догадался?  
\- Слушай, я же не Мудрость Ноя и…  
\- Когда произошло восстание Неа?  
Тики вопрос сбил с толку.  
\- Сорок лет назад.  
\- Сколько лет Диаманде?  
Он нахмурился. Вайзли подавил в себе желание разгладить эти морщины на его лбу – как сам Тики делал когда-то с ним, неосознанно заставляя Вайзли задерживать дыхание.  
\- Двадцать один год. Да, она говорила – двадцать один.  
Вновь повисшая тишина Вайзли теперь уже совсем не смущала. Он вновь закрыл глаза, практически слыша, как скрепят шестерёнки в мозгу дяди от этой усиленной мозговой работы. Решил сжалиться над ним и дать подсказку.  
\- Способности Неа?  
\- А… Взятие под контроль акум и подавление наших сил… О…  
\- Да, Тики, «о».  
\- Она – дочь Неа?

Вайзли вновь открыл глаза и посмотрел на Тики. Взять бы фотоаппарат, да запечатлеть его лицо сейчас – можно смело в рамку вешать и выставлять в музей.

\- Балбес, она не может быть дочерью Неа, она родилась на двадцать лет позже его… смерти.  
Тики сразу взгрустнулось – Шерлоку не получилось самому докопаться до истины.  
\- Тогда…  
\- Внучка, полагаю. А вот Майя была именно дочерью. Теперь, когда Четырнадцатый пробудился в Аллене Уолкере, он пытается убить Диаманду – вот уж не знаю, с какой целью.

Тики задумчиво посмотрел на дверь.

\- Зачем она Графу?  
\- Ему захотелось повидаться с племянницей, - пожал плечами Вайзли.

Кажется, бедному Тики на сегодня было слишком много новой информации. Вайзли посмотрел на его вытянувшееся лицо.

\- Хватит разговоров – иди лучше ко мне. – Вайзли вытянул руки вперёд. – Хотя нет… Побрейся вначале, колючий ты шибко.

Слушать его Тики, ясное дело, не стал. Склонился над креслом, в котором он сидел, и поцеловал, продолжая колоть своей щетиной. Возражать не хотелось – и Вайзли обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе ближе.

А Роад, кажется, всё-таки подслушивала – но не Графа.


End file.
